


Всё, что мы делали и чего не делали

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Дэнни объясняет суть проблемы его отношений с Рэйчел, и у Стива появляется комплекс.





	Всё, что мы делали и чего не делали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things We Did and Didn't Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153076) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2018

— Да, дорогая, — Дэнни закатил глаза. — Да. Да, дорогая, самая дражайшая. — Он сделал паузу. — Мы жили вместе восемь лет и завели ребенка — вот что дает мне право.

Стив ухмыльнулся и оглянулся по сторонам, прежде чем выехать на главную дорогу.

— Да хватит уже, — рявкнул Дэнни и сбросил звонок. Когда он приподнял бедра, чтобы запихнуть телефон в карман, Стив очень старался не пялиться.

— Ну и как продвигается план «поладить с Рэйчел»? — спросил он, не в силах скрыть сарказм в голосе.

Дэнни ответил сердитым взглядом, но потом сказал:

— Не знаю, о чем я думал. Мы вообще никогда не ладили.

Стив недоверчиво на него покосился.

— А как вы жили вместе восемь лет?

Дэнни пожал плечами, отворачиваясь к окну, за которым простирался океан.

— Химия.

— Химия?

— Между нами она была. Как взрыв. И у нас ушло много времени, чтобы признать, что на одном хорошем сексе брак не построишь.

Он говорил с сухой прозаичностью, но почему-то казалось, что он сам до сих пор этому удивлялся. Мысли Стива споткнулись еще на слове «секс».

— Да уж, хреново.

— Просто… — начал Дэнни, а потом замолк и прикусил губу. Стив решил, что он передумал делиться, но, оказалось, Дэнни всего лишь искал правильные слова (а ведь слова были последним, что Дэнни когда-либо приходилось искать). Он вздохнул и закончил: — Мы с Рэйчел совершенно не подходили друг другу. Не совместимы ни в чем за пределами спальни, хотя как люди мы вполне друг другу нравились. Большую часть времени. Мы были бы отличными любовниками.

Последнее он добавил тише, скорее для самого себя.

— Но все это напоминало… не знаю. Зависимость, — Дэнн изобразил перед собой руками что-то большое и непостижимое.

— Зависимость? От секса? — спросил Стив с каким-то нездоровым восхищением.

— Друг от друга. В смысле, даже после того как я съехал и она прислала мне бумаги на развод, у нас, э-э-э, все еще был секс. Пару раз.

Дэнни выглядел немного смущенным, пристыженным и в то же время гордым собой. Пальцы Стива на руле сжались крепче. Он смотрел на дорогу, но на самом деле мало что видел перед собой.

— Серьезно? Сколько времени прошло с расставания?

Дэнни опустил глаза на свои руки и небрежно ответил:

— Кажется, последний раз был уже после того, как она начала встречаться со Стэном. То есть, прямо сразу после.

— Неудивительно, что Стэн терпеть тебя не может.

Дэнни фыркнул.

— Сомневаюсь, что она ему рассказала. У него полно других причин меня ненавидеть.

— Например?

— Он болеет за «Сокс», — сказал Дэнни. Он любил «Янкиз» и любил, когда все об этом знали.

Стив рассмеялся, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает тело, и Дэнни тоже начал улыбаться. К тому времени, как позвонил Чин, чтобы сообщить им, что один из свидетелей был замечен с чемоданом в зоне вылета аэропорта, и Стив свернул на самый короткий путь до автострады, они уже забыли о разговоре.

А точнее, наверное, Дэнни забыл.

 

  
Рабочая неделя подходила к концу, и Дэнни готовился провести выходные с Грейс. После полудня все в «Пять-ноль» торопились закончить отчеты об операции по облаве наркопритона для передачи дела в суд, и Рэйчел согласилась забросить Грейс после школы сразу в офис. (Стив и так собирался отпустить Дэнни пораньше, но не в три дня — это как-то совсем несерьезно, учитывая их загруженность.) Удивительно, но Рэйчел даже привела Грейс с собой.

— Привет, Дэнни, — сказала она, осматриваясь вокруг с вежливой заинтересованностью. Грейс побежала вперед и обняла Дэнни, а затем отправилась в его офис, чтобы оставить там свои вещи.

— Рэйчи, — Дэнни кивнул. Стив облокотился на планшетный стол и попытался притвориться невидимым, в то же время пристально наблюдая за их с Рэйчел разговором. Дэнни выглядел настороженным, и обычно он становился таким, когда приближался к вооруженным подозреваемым.

— На понедельник ей задали домашнее задание по математике. Сложение. Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что она его сделает. И попробуй не давать ей засиживаться допоздна. Ты же знаешь, потом неделя уходит на то, чтобы восстановить правильный режим.

— Что-нибудь еще? — грубовато спросил Дэнни.

Интересно, что они оба были явно напряжены — пристально смотрели друг на друга через два метра пустого пространства. Рэйчел стояла на высоких блестящих каблуках, скрестив руки на груди. Дэнни держал руки так, будто готовился к соревнованию в ковбойской стрельбе. Стив наблюдал за ними, затаив дыхание на всякий случай, если вдруг они вспомнят, что он тоже здесь, в другом конце комнаты. Для непосвященных глаз это, наверное, выглядело как прелюдия к кровавой бойне. Именно такое впечатление было у самого Стива, когда он впервые встретил Рэйчел и увидел их с Дэнни взаимодействие. Сейчас он готов был списать это на шок от знакомства, которого не ожидал и к которому не был готов, потому что стало совершенно очевидно: в напряжении не было неприязни.

Стив вдруг понял, за что именно Стэн ненавидел Дэнни.

Рэйчел опустила руки.

— Нет, это все, — сказала она, разворачиваясь на каблуках, и добавила через плечо: — Верни ее в воскресенье к восьми.

А затем вылетела из офиса, рассекая воздух.

Дэнни резко выдохнул — видимо, тоже сдерживал дыхание — и посмотрел прямо Стиву в глаза. Стив поежился, чувствуя иррациональное желание оправдаться.

— Что?

Пару мгновений Дэнни наблюдал за ним с задумчивым выражением, сунув язык за щеку, но в конце концов развернулся и ушел в офис. Через дверь послышались его невнятные слова, сказанные восторженным голосом, которым Дэнни всегда обращался к Грейс.

Стив не представлял, как два человека могли прийти к таким отношениям, кружиться вокруг друг друга по какой-то совершенно ебанутой орбите. И в то же время он подозревал, что, возможно, в глубине души представлял слишком хорошо.

 

  
Эта мысль все еще маячила в дальнем уголке его сознания в тот день, когда Стив наконец толкнул Дэнни на раскладной диван в его необжитой убогой квартире и встал у края, чтобы запомнить, как Дэнни выглядит растрепанным и покрасневшим на белой простыне. Эта мысль задремала, когда Дэнни потянулся к Стиву и дернул на себя, впившись губами в его рот и скользнув рукой под подол его рубашки, чтобы достать ладонью до горячей спины, будто пытался оставить метки на теле Стива сразу и языком, и пальцами. Эта мысль зазвучала навязчивым шепотом в голове, когда Дэнни приподнялся и перекатил их по скрипучему дивану, чтобы сесть сверху.

И когда наступила очередь Стива оставлять метки, он собрал все свои разобщенные чувства и направил на то, чтобы заставить Дэнни дрожать от возбуждения, стонать и выгибаться.

— Стив, — шипел Дэнни, зажмуря глаза, — да, черт, да.

Он прижал губы к шее Стива и беззвучно шептал слова, которые Стив не мог разобрать. Чувствуя его запах на своей коже, Стив с трудом дышал под сокрушительным весом тех долгих месяцев, которые провел, стараясь не хотеть всего этого.

Позже, когда они лежали на безнадежно измятой простыне и в задницу Стива врезалась пружина, он лениво провел пальцами по груди Дэнни и сказал:

— Ты не боишься?

Дэнни дернулся от прикосновения. Потом замер — видимо, до него дошел смысл вопроса.

— Боюсь? Чего?

Его дыхание щекотало волоски на груди Стива.

— Ну… — начал Стив, хотя толком не знал, что собирался сказать и зачем вообще открыл рот. Но Дэнни выжидательно смотрел на него и теперь не слезет, пока не услышит объяснений. — Заново проходить со мной через ту же самую хуйню.

— Какую хуйню?

— Рэйчел, — пояснил Стив, отчаянно надеясь, что остальное до него дойдет.

— Детка, у меня не было такой хуйни с Рэйчел.

— Не паясничай, я серьезно.

Дэнни приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Стива сверху вниз. Пряди его волосы свисали на лицо, и Стиву пришлось сжать пальцы в кулак, чтобы не поддаться искушению уложить их на законные места.

— Зачем ты разрушаешь послеоргазменный кайф разговорами о моей бывшей? — спросил Дэнни, закидывая на Стива ногу. — Тебе будет приятно, если я сейчас, прижимаясь к тебе голышом, начну вспоминать Кэтрин?

— Кэт не моя бывшая, — возразил Стив. — Мы никогда не были по-настоящему вместе.

— Ага, — своим тоном Дэнни ясно дал ему понять, что ни на йоту не верит. Он снова лег, но повернулся на спину так, что теперь они почти не касались. — Так скажи мне, почему ты думаешь, что в конечном счете разведешься со мной и получишь опеку над нашими детьми? В нашем случае это, видимо, будут Коно и Чин. Только помни, что они уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы иметь право голоса в решении, с кем остаться.

Дэнни закинул руку на лоб и уставился в потолок. Его голос звучал блекло, сухо. Стив прекрасно чувствовал исходившие от него волны скепсиса и вспомнил, как еще двадцать минут назад, когда они сидели в машине и спорили о методах допроса — снова, — Дэнни впервые засунул ему в рот свой язык. И вот теперь у них намечался новый спор.

— Ты говорил, что вы с ней постоянно ссорились, — наконец ответил Стив. — Вы до сих пор постоянно ссоритесь.

Дэнни повернулся к Стиву лицом и вдруг, кажется, понял.

— Ты думаешь, что наши отношения обречены и будут держаться только на примирительном сексе, — медленно сказал он. — Ты думаешь, что между мной и тобой все развивается так же, как между мной и Рэйчел. Кстати, это полная чушь.

Стив красноречиво промолчал. Реакция Дэнни была не такой, как он ожидал (мысленно он уже намечал пути к отступлению и пытался вспомнить, где остались его штаны). Вместо того чтобы выйти из себя, Дэнни тепло посмотрел на Стива, повернулся на бок и протиснул колено ему между ног.

— Стив. У тебя с Рэйчел почти ничего общего. Я говорю это, как ведущий... нет, как самый ведущий специалист по вам обоим.

— Она упрямая, — сказал Стив. — Я упрямый. Она ни в чем под тебя не прогибается. У нее темные волосы, и она выше тебя.

— На каблуках, — прошипел Дэнни и ткнул Стива в грудь. — На каблуках, которые никогда не снимает. Да, вы оба сексапильные, пугающие и, не буду отрицать, хороши в постели. Но ты, надеюсь, никогда не станешь носить каблуки, и ты лучше кого бы то ни было знаешь, чего требует от меня моя работа. Ты знаешь про опасность, сверхурочные, стресс, истощения. А еще Рэйчел ненавидит оружие.

Стив почувствовал, как тяжесть, сдавливавшая ему легкие, начала исчезать, и слабо улыбнулся.

— Я люблю оружие.

— И футбол. И быструю езду, — сказал Дэнни. — И заступаться за невинных и беспомощных всеми возможными способами. И говорить гадости про мой родной штат, чтобы меня позлить, но нервничать, когда я отвечаю тем же про твой. И марафоны «Разрушителей легенд». По крайней мере, твоя любовь к науке включает в себя взрывы, а не лекции о невидимой руке на фондовом рынке. Взрывы я и сам люблю, пока они не происходят рядом со мной.

— Вообще-то, — Стив ладонью провел от задницы Дэнни до спины, — у нас с Чином была одна идея, как…

Дэнни приложил палец к его губам, обрывая на полуслове.

— Я веду к тому, что мы с тобой были друзьями и напарниками до того, как стали чем-то еще. Наше общение не состоит из одних только ссор и секса.

Стив задумался над его словами, повертел их в уме, и Дэнни добавил:

— Надеюсь, ты хотя бы веришь, что мне хватит ума не повторять дважды одни и те же ошибки в отношениях. Пока что, на мой взгляд, я неплохо преуспевал.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Я правда надеюсь, что это не станет ошибкой.

Дэнни поднял бровь.

— Да ну?

Стив ощутил прилив жара к щекам, облизнул губы и слабо вздрогнул, заметив, как Дэнни проследил движение взглядом.

— Да, — признал он.

— Что ж, поживем — увидим, — ответил Дэнни, наклоняясь, и снова поцеловал его.


End file.
